Darling
"He Is My" or rather "Darling" is a roleplayer and dancer in VRChat known to portray a variety of characters. Her Dragon character has two visible black dragon horns and her appearance gives off an aura of magic. Sometimes she decorates her horns using various accessories. Her mother was an angel and her father a devil and her horns hint of her "dragon heritage". Aside from calling herself a dragon she also refers to herself as a "goddess of lust". She has a frisky and energetic personality and seldom sits still for long. History and Biography History of Dragon Darling Her Dragon character Darling used to work as a dancer at Roflgators bar The Golden Gator. When she performed on stage she is often seen together with another dancer named Mr Killshow. Darling was hired as a dancer by Roflgator in Jan, 2019. and Killshow considers how to dispose of her body...]] Romance triangle, death and resurrection On Feb 3rd, 2019 she was going out on a date with Morph. Being her coworker she had her loyalty tested by her employer Roflgator. He created a ploy by having another of his employees, MrKillshow attempt to hit on her in order to check if she would go for the bait. She went along with an intimate massage that ended up causing trouble. As she was receiving a massage from Killshow, Morph interrupted them and she escaped the situation by taking to the streets of Bricktown. In her escape from the situation she ended up somehow stabbing herself with a knife. After she seemingly passed away and bled out before both of her potential suitors. Morph and MrKillshow were left with the dilemma if and how they were going to dispose of her lifeless body. Unwilling to risk the blame from the local police Roflgator suggested that they burn her in the sewers, offering her "a viking funeral" of sorts. He body was brought to the sewers of Bricktown and as her "caretakers" were about to light her on fire - she suddenly rose up again, seemingly unhurt. She explained that she had used her magical abilities to resurrect, restore her life and heal herself. .]] Meeting another dragon Sharing many similarities and their kind being a very rare occurrence she was introduced to another dragonkin by the name of IceDragon on Feb 5th, 2019. Roflgator had told her about him previously and even referred to her incorrectly as "Female IceDragon" in jest because of their similarities. He attempted to pair them together to which they accepted to go on a date. The date appeared to have a good outcome but days later it was clear they weren't matching romantically. Their friendship remained strong and Darling was seen acting protective of him, coming to his defense when placed in arguments. After this she would now see him as a reunited and former lost brother. Friends and interactions at the bar On Feb 10th, 2019 she introduced her close friend Shaktime to her boss Roflgator. She explained that he's a magician and and he was asked to perform a trial act - in order to possibly apply for a job as an entertainer. Unfortunately he didn't impress at all and was kicked out. Darling sadly took the blunt of the criticism and Roflgator blamed her instead - for her friends lack of talent. , a challenge during an elimination dating game-show.|thumb]] On Feb 12, 2019 she explained some of her magical powers to Roflgator in further detail but was interrupted by OlyPearlGirl. As she was listing her various abilities the other girl misunderstood and thought that she was talking about playing Dungeons and Dragons and wondered if she could join in their game. On Feb 18th, 2019 she participated in an elimination dating game-show hosted by Roflgator where she vied for Klaatus affections against other female contestants Yuki, Kasumi, Raziell and deaf 'Camille' (Portrayed by Emery). She ended up loosing to Kasumi. Proxy date with "Twitch Chat" .]] On Mar 6th, 2019 she went on a fourth-wall breaking pretend-date with Roflgators "Twitch chat". Being a viewer favorite for her immersion, charm and what Roflgator refers to as "cringeyness" they were allowed to ask questions and vote on interactions. To make it more interesting Zapdec acted as a proxy for "Twitch Chat", reading what they wrote out loud and performed actions in their stead. Most questions were weird, strange or funny but a few poems quite charming. Dragon business and an alien interest One of her brothers went missing and she was seen searching from him on Mar 18th, 2019. She started to argue with Crimson Dragon and he taunted her to which she lashed out and pulled a gun on him. After a very confusing exchange she expressed her frustration that she was loosing her sanity, had acted too hastily and only had a limited amount of time to locate him. She seemed in near tears as she stormed away. .]] Her reunited brother IceDragon proposed to her on Mar 19th, 2019 on the stage at The Golden Gator, they shocked the audience when she accepted. They married on Mar 25th but it was a short lived arrangement. On Mar 24th, 2019 she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, UzuriMia, Jogie, Emily and Sorry among others. She ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. .]] She met Cranberrys cousin Strawberry on Mar 27th, 2019 an alien that she was tasked by Roflgator try and scare away - by unleashing her maximum "cringey-ness" on him. The idea was to deter him and his family, to get them to leave Bricktown. The plan didn't work. Somehow he found all of her attempts charming instead and they formed a bond of sorts. Her qualities being considered positive qualities on his home planet she also appeared to fall for him - being someone who appreciates her for who she is. She broke up with IceDragon and initiated a divorce on April 4th claiming it to be for his own best. She expressed how she was tired of using her powers to revive him, having rescued him multiple times in the past - and even giving him a part of her soul. reveals that she's married to Darling]] Secondary arrangement revealed? She was confronted about a pregnancy with Zapdec on April 4th, 2019 and freaked out defending herself carrying a block baby. In the chaos another dancer at the bar UzuriMia came to her side and exclaimed to be her wife. A strange reveal, which if true meant that she must have been married to multiple people at the same time. ]] Dating game She was wing-manned on a date with Chipz by Roflgator on Oct 30th, 2019 much to the discontent of Chipz 'catgirl' Lanfear who stalked them for the night. To some the night appeared to be a challenge in who could be the most cringe and some might even call it a success at the start, but it would ebb out in chaos. Darling ended up plotting together with Roflgator as she felt Chipz clearly didnt take her advances seriously and was falling back to Lanfear instead of her. When Chipz was about to perform on stage she interrupted him and stole the show from him with her tomfoolery. Powers and abilities *Healing powers - Restores someone who is injured to seemingly full health. *Illumination - Conjuring glowing smoke that lights up her surroundings. It makes for a flashy display when she's dancing. Alternate roleplaying personas Male persona Her gender-bender male alternate ego. He doesn't appear to talk, or seldom does so. When visiting The Greater Gator on Feb 17th, 2019 he showed initiative and willingness to work as a bartender but was not hired. Nightmare Her impersonation of Nemuri Kayama also known as Nightmare from the My Hero Academia anime. Darlings impersonation of the character was featured on Outfoxed gamings YouTube channel on 28 Dec, 2019. Trivia *Around her neck with her new outfit she wears a padlock - to symbolize that she is "locked down" to someone. *She's usually formal about titles and addresses her employer Roflgator very respectfully as "sir". **Some claim that she secretly hated him. *Referring to herself as a dragon, and having magical powers she shares similarity to another character - namely IceDragon - who is also a humanoid like dragon. **Because of this she got the nickname "Female IceDragon" from Roflgator and other people. **Since meeting they now consider themselves reunited siblings. *She finds R3dzDeads long-winded jokes funny. *She has a friend named Dustman777 who looks exactly like HeGone. *She has on multiple occasions denied being in a relationship with MrKillshow but seeing how they act when they're together one might suspect otherwise. *According to IceDragon she enchanted the water in the bathhouse pools in The Golden Gator so that they now magically heal bathers. *Her father gave her no choice and wanted her to marry IceDragon. Links to video clips Twitch Clips *Darling dances to Roflgator and Meech *"Twitch chats" date with Darling Poem 1, Poem 2 Darlings response *Pulling a gun on IceDragon *Confusing RP with IceDragon part 1 part 2 part 3 part 4 *Darling the Queen of cringe RP *Darling pregnant and a second arrangement? *Breaking up with IceDragon *Darling evil laugh upsets Vincent X *Daring vs Truu *Tramear loves Darling for her "personality" *Darling fighting Kuri *Two most powerful in VRChat Darling vs Kuri... *Darling the flirt *Darling dance, hand check *Murder Crumpet and Darling spanks and slaps *Darling tried to kiss Chipz but... *Cringe Queen Darling turns KKona *Will the Cringe Queen get a Cringe King? (Chipz) *Not another Chipz harem arc *Hooligan Darling *Darling steals the show from Chipz YouTube videos *Datenight with Chipz from Roflgators Point-of-view *Impersonating Nemuri Kayama "Nightmare" from the My Hero Academia anime Gallery Rofl Feb 3rd 61 Darling (This is My).jpg|Older avatar. Darling at The Golden Gator Rofl Feb 3rd 41 Darling (This Is My) Foreigner Jerry Springer.jpg|Joining in Queennz and Wink Wonks exposing of Foreigner for his womanizing. Rofl Feb 3rd 43 Darling (This is My) and Mr Killshow.jpg|With MrKillshow on stage. Rofl Feb 5th 10 Darling (He is My) Snitchhy and Norii.jpg|With her daughter Snitchhy and coworker Norii. Rofl Feb 5th 9 Darling (He is My) and her kid Snitchhy.jpg|Darling and Snitchhy. Rofl Feb 5th 29 Morph Darling (This is My) and PipPip.jpg|Darling with Morph and PipPip. Rofl Feb 5th 32 Meech Icedragon and Darling (He Is My).jpg|Meech, IceDragon and Darling. Rofl Feb 6th 15 Mr Killshow and Darling (He Is My).jpg|Dancing with Mr Killshow. Rofl Feb 6th 17 Zilverk and Darling (He Is My).jpg|Meeting ZilverK. Rofl Feb 8th 13 Darling.jpg|Anticipating a hug Rofl Feb 8th 11 Darling and Dustman777.jpg|Darling and Dustman777. Rofl Feb 8th 12 Darling and Dustman777.jpg|No it's not HeGone. Rofl Feb 11th 18 CatBugCry and her sister Darling (He Is My).jpg|Together with her sister CatBugCry. Rofl Feb 11th 19 Darling spotted dancing intimately with Mr Killshow.jpg|''Spotted dancing very intimately with Mr Killshow.'' Rofl Feb 11th 20 Darling (He Is My) and Mr Killshow, not what it looks like.jpg|''It's not what it looks like...'' Rofl Feb 12th 11 Crimson IceDragon and Darling (He Is My).jpg|With Crimson IceDragon. Rofl Feb 18th 6 Darling dancing for Klaatu.jpg|Offering a dance to Klaatu. Rofl Feb 18th 11 Darling being licked by Norii.jpg|Snuck up on and licked by Norii. Rofl Feb 26th 6 Darling dancing for Foreigner and -Lea-.jpg|Dancing on stage for Foreigner and Lea. Rofl Feb 26th 5 Darling defending IceDragon from Meech.jpg|Defending IceDragon after Meech insulted him. Rofl Mar 4th 8 Darling (He Is My).jpg|Out-of-character outfit. Rofl Mar 5th 38 Kelli Siren and Darling (He is My).jpg|New outfit, dancing alongside Kelli Siren. Rofl Mar 5th 39 Darling dancing (magic lighting).jpg|Conjuring magical lighting. Rofl Mar 5th 41 Darling dancing.jpg|Dancing at The Golden Gator. Rofl Mar 5th 42 Darling dancing.jpg|Dancing at The Golden Gator. Rofl Mar 5th 40 Darling dancing for Meech.jpg|Dancing with Meech watching. Rofl Mar 6th 2 GoldPlatedZombie and Darling.jpg|Darling with GoldPlatedZombie her cousin. Rofl Mar 6th 7 Darling date with Chat (Zapdec).jpg|Darling on a date with "Twitch Chat" - via proxy of Zapdec. Rofl Mar 6th 11 Darling date with Chat (Zapdec).jpg|Seated in Zapdecs lap. Rofl Mar 6th 13 Darling Zapdec and Kibby.jpg|Darling, Zapdec and Kibby. Rofl Mar 6th 20 Darling and Chat (Zapdec).jpg|Zapdec reading a romantic poem. Rofl Mar 17th 35 Gapp getting a violent lap dance from Darling.jpg|Gapp receives a "violent" dance from her. Rofl Mar 18th 25 Darling rejects Meech.jpg|Rejecting Meech Rofl Mar 18th 33 Darling fighting with IceDragon.jpg|Having a confusing argument with IceDragon. Rofl Mar 24th 3 Darling.jpg|On stage for a Beauty pageant. Rofl Mar 24th 13 UzuriMia Darling Emily and Soryana.jpg|On stage with UzuriMia, Emily and S0ryana. Rofl Mar 25th 3 Darling cringing out Meech.jpg|Demonstrating her talent of "cringe" on Meech Rofl Mar 25th 6 Java (Raziel in disguise) Darling, Emily and Kyana.jpg|With Java, Emily and Kyana on stage. Rofl Mar 25th 18 Darling catwalk.jpg|On the catwalk Rofl Mar 26th 13 Darling and UzuriMia dancing on the barcounter.jpg|Dancing with UzuriMia on the bar counter. Rofl Mar 26th 25 Darling heals IceDragon.jpg|Healing IceDragon, restoring him to life after fighting DeathDragon Rofl Mar 26th 26 Darling hits DeathDragon.jpg|Fighting DeathDragon Rofl Mar 27th 27 Darling.jpg|Swimsuit Rofl Mar 27th 44 Darling flattered by Cranaberrys cousin.jpg|Flattered by Strawberry Rofl April 5th 17 Darling new dance outfit.jpg|New luminous dancing outfit Rofl April 5th 22 Darling and Cranberrys cousin (Siv).jpg|Darling and Strawberry Rofl Sept 8 2019 50 Darling giving Tramear a dance (fake censor for comedic effect).jpg|Giving Tramear a lapdance. (censored for comedic effect) Rofl Sept 10 2019 24 Shrimp dance from Darling.jpg|Giving Worm a lapdance. Rofl Sept 10 2019 27 Darling.jpg|Darling Rofl Sept 10 2019 29 Darling.jpg|Darling Rofl Sept 15 2019 42 Darling.jpg|Darling Rofl Sept 20th 2019 23 Darling vs Kuri.jpg|Battle against Kuri... two gods facing each-other. Rofl Sept 24th 2019 33 Boy Darling.jpg|"Boy" Darling Rofl Oct 15th 2019 42 Gapp and Darling on stage.jpg|On stage dancing in The Golden Gator with Gapp. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 19 Darling and Chipz.jpg|Darling and Chipz Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 20 Darling.jpg|Demon Darling Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 40 Darling.jpg|Demon Darling Rofl Dec 9th 2019 12 He is my Darling.jpg|Another avatar Rofl Dec 9th 2019 15 Darling hiring Java.jpg|Darling and Christmas themed Java Category:People Category:Characters Category:Dragons